


Reason #23 He's More Like A Cat Than Me

by strawberryredblush



Series: Reasons He's Like A Cat [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cat hybrid seonghwa, Catboy Seonghwa, Catlike Hongjoong, Hongjoong is a prankster, M/M, Rated T for mentions of making out, Seonghwa suffers, and very vague mentions of sex, human hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryredblush/pseuds/strawberryredblush
Summary: Sometimes Seonghwa swears he's the human and Hongjoong is the cat hybrid.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Reasons He's Like A Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Reason #23 He's More Like A Cat Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> I come back weeks later with a brand new series instead of any of my wips ^^;; (well only one is published)
> 
> This is a series I'm going to update whenever I'm stuck on the main things I'm working on since I can churn these out in a night.

Sometimes Seonghwa swears he’s the human and Hongjoong is the cat hybrid. It kind of stems from him definitely not being a stereotypical cat but mostly the fact that Hongjoong overwhelmingly  _ was _ .

Seonghwa found himself constantly finding ways Hongjoong was more of a cat than he was. Starting all the way back to when they first met. Now, Seonghwa wouldn’t say he  _ doesn’t _ look like a cat, just not the type of cat you first think of. He was all large shiny eyes and inquisitive aura. But Hongjoong definitely looked like what cats are stereotyped to look like. He was large but sharp eyes and curled up mouth and mischievous aura. Also incredibly pretty but that was besides the point and if Seonghwa was caught staring the first time they met, nobody outside of who was there had to know. 

Anyway, not too long ago Seonghwa decided to keep a journal of all the ways Hongjoong was more of a cat than him. He disguised it as a diary so Hongjoong wouldn’t snoop through it, ever since they’d moved in together he’d shown that he didn’t know what privacy was. It was mostly shown as him barging in to take showers with Seonghwa and he didn’t mind most of the time but once again that was besides the point. Hongjoong did have things that he considered too sacred to snoop through and a diary was one of those things. Maybe he didn’t have to hide it but see he really did because Hongjoong was a horrible, terrible, ruthless tease. Seonghwa wouldn’t ever hear the end of it so his little research journal would stay secret. 

Today he actually had something to write down. Apparently Hongjoong liked to play with his prey before he pounced and unfortunately for Seonghwa, he was the prey. He’d known Hongjoong was mischievous before, he loved to sneak up behind him and make him jump because poor Seonghwa was an easily startled cat that let out a loud meow when frightened. Once when Seonghwa whined for an explanation at his continued attempts to give him a heart attack Hongjoong had admitted he found it cute when he jumped and meowed and Seonghwa was weak so now he had a hard time getting mad when Hongjoong startled him. That didn’t mean he didn’t at least pretend to be mad but apparently he couldn’t glare to save his life either, so much for cats being intimidating. 

So while he knew Hongjoong was mischievous he didn’t know to what extent until today. See, while Seonghwa himself did not have a single mischievous bone in his body, that didn’t count his instincts which were the most catlike thing about him. Seonghwa had the fierce urge to knock any precariously placed object off ledges. He wouldn’t be able to drag his gaze away and would stand there transfixed until he gave into the urge and swatted at the object, knocking it down and letting out a satisfied hum when it clattered to the ground. He didn’t think it was an obvious trait, how often were objects left in places they could easily fall from after all. Well apparently it was and Hongjoong knew about it. 

He had walked into the kitchen earlier in the day when he spotted it. Something sat right at the edge of the counter, Seonghwa had immediately felt his tail start to slowly swish back and forth in anticipation. He zeroed in and walked closer, only to almost stumble back when he realised what it was. Sat right at the edge of the counter were Hongjoong’s good (which meant really expensive) noise cancelling headphones. Now it was a silent war between his instincts and his common sense. Hongjoong would  _ kill _ him if he so much as put a scratch on those headphones but all his instincts were nudging him to swat it. So there he stood, pupils definitely dilated and his tail picked up speed, his ears twitching on occasion. He was that meme where one side screamed not to do something while the other side said haha object makes fun noise when it falls. 

Seonghwa doesn’t know how long he’s stood in silent agony (no he was not being dramatic) when he starts hearing quiet snickering. He whips around to be faced with a poorly concealed behind the doorway Hongjoong who was bent over very obviously trying not to burst out laughing. 

“What are you doing?” Seonghwa tried his best to sound dignified knowing he’d been caught. 

It takes Hongjoong several minutes to calm down from his silent laughing fit, regulating his breathing while wiping tears from his eyes. He finally speaks “You should have seen how you looked. The excitement turned dread and even then you couldn’t look away”

Seonghwa flushed a dark pink “You were there the entire time?” he’d known he had been caught but he didn’t think Hongjoong had been watching the entire time.

Hongjoong smirked, really looking like a cat when he said “Why do you think I left my headphones there in the first place” 

He gaped at Hongjoong’s words, he’d been played. 

“I noticed you swatting down plastic bottles when one of us forgets to throw them away and I just had to see what you’d do when it was something expensive. I actually originally had planned to jump out and startle you but you looked so cute I couldn’t help but laugh and I was caught” Hongjoong did not look put out at being caught laughing at him at all,he looked very much like the cat that got the cream. 

In an attempt to save his dignity he chased Hongjoong around the house whining about what a terrible boyfriend he was not meaning a thing. He knew Hongjoong didn’t believe him either with the loud fond laughter he was letting out as he was chased. It ended in him tickling Hongjoong until he cried for mercy and a make out session because while Hongjoong liked metaphorically pouncing on others he liked it when Seonghwa physically pounced on him a little too much. Though as a punishment Seonghwa decided they would go no further until after he wrote in his “diary” that day. 

“Are you going to complain about your horrible terrible boyfriend to your diary?” Hongjoong quipped. 

“Maybe I am” Seonghwa huffed as he closed the door to their bedroom, ignoring Hongjoong’s nonstop giggles as he sat down at their desk and got to writing. 

_ Day: I lost count ages ago _

_ Today I found out Hongjoong is the type to play with his prey who apparently is me. I think I should have noticed a lot sooner he doesn’t try to hide it but better late than never.  _

_ Reason #23 he’s more like a cat than me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe one thing that isn't outright mentioned is that Hongjoong's blatant disregard for privacy is also definitely a catlike trait. I know my cat meows and scratches at closed doors until they're open. 
> 
> Anyway I hope that was a quick fun read!! My writing twitter is @berryhongie if you want to follow for updates. I kind of abandoned it for a bit there bc I wasn't writing until I churned this out in like two hours haha.


End file.
